


Myöhäiskesän kukkia

by allegoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegoria/pseuds/allegoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heinäkuu, elokuu. Isoisä Arcturus kuolee kuumuuteen, niin sanotaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myöhäiskesän kukkia

Heinäkuu, elokuu. Isoisä Arcturus kuolee kuumuuteen, niin sanotaan. Oljo kerää sukulaisten kilpailuhengessä lähettämiä, aina vain suurempia kukkalaitoksia portaiden alle, mistä niiden raskas, makea tuoksu leviää koko taloon. Päivät ovat vielä keskeltä kypsiä ja täynnä valoa, mutta iltaisin pimeä valahtaa hujauksessa. Sirius makaa selkä liimautuneena vasten lakanoita, peitto mytyssä sängyn jalkopäässä. Kun lämpöaalto tulee, tuntuu kuin seinätkin hikoilisivat ja haukkoisivat henkeä.

Hautajaiset, ja isän kummallinen, kuiva itku. Sirius ei ole koskaan kuullut sellaista ääntä, haudan reunalla hän kääntää katseensa ylös läpi tammen lehtien ja kurtistaa kulmiaan auringonpaisteessa. Koko hänen sukunsa on kasvatettu aikana, jolloin lasten ei ole kuulunut juosta portaissa tai pelästyä ampiaisia ja kun tilaisuus on ohi ja arkku on haudassa kaikki hallitsevat jälleen itsensä. Kotona Sirius varastaa Narcissan kakkupalan ja vie sen ylös huoneeseensa, istuu ikkunalaudalla kuuntelemassa, kuinka hienotunteinen mutina täyttää alakerran.

Vaikka kukat kannetaan ulos eteisestä niiden pisteliäs tuoksu on pinttynyt seinäpapereihin ja sohvien verhoiluun. Kun äidin silmä välttää ruokapöydässä Sirius teeskentelee työntävänsä kaksi sormea kurkkuun, iskee silmää Regulukselle. Vatsa täynnä jälkiruokaa hän hiipii viinikellariin ja asettuu lattialle makaamaan ja odottaa, kunnes jästien maanalainen juna kulkee ohitse, tärisyttää hänen selkäänsä ja ravistaa hiekkapölyä irti kellarin katosta. Hän hymyilee. Jos hänellä olisi jästirahaa hän voisi ajaa johonkin tuntemattomaan Lontoon kolkkaan, jos hän olisi tarpeeksi vanha ilmiintymään koko Britannia makaisi lauhkeana hänen edessään. Sirius kuvittelee maanalaisen ja hänen mielikuvituksessaan se on paksu kiiltomato, joka syö tunneleita katujen alle.

Saapuu suuri sade, oikukas käänne kohti syksyä, ja Sirius kiertää unohdettuja huoneita, juoksuttaa sormenpäitään vasten kirjojen selkiä ja avaa seitsemän ikkunaa, ennen kuin hänen äitinsä saa hänet kiinni itse teossa. Arestia kestää kaksi päivää, joiden aikana hän kirjoittaa kolme kirjettä Jamesille ja yhden Peterille. 

”Toivottavasti kukaan ei kuole enää koskaan”, Regulus sanoo huoneen oven toiselta puolen, hänen äänensä on vaimea, kuin se tulisi pullon sisältä. 

Omalla puolellaan ovea Sirius painaa takaraivonsa vasten puuta. ”Kun minä kuolen kukaan ei saa tuoda kukkia”, hän vastaa. Regulus on pitkään hiljaa.

”Edes minä?” hän kysyy lopulta.

Sirius virnistää. ”Edes sinä.”

*

Yö tulee sinisenä ja unettomana, Sirius istuu sängyssään ja katselee vastakkaisen seinän peilistä hiuksiaan, jotka on leikattu hautajaisia varten. Kun hän ravistaa päätään se tuntuu kummallisen kevyeltä (koska se on tyhjää täynnä, hän kuulee Jamesin kuiskaavan). Hänen omien piirteidensä säännönmukainen symmetria näyttää pimenevässä huoneessa hieman pelottavalta.

Sirius varastoi joutavaa tietoa talteen läpi vuoden kesän varalle, tuntien itsensä typeräksi hän ajattelee Peterin hiusten väriä syksyisin (kuivaa heinää) ja Jamesin yksityiskohtaisia, monimutkaisia karttoja, joita on vihkojen marginaaleissa ja pergamenttien kääntöpuolilla. Enimmäkseen hän kuitenkin ajattelee Remuksen hartioiden vakaata, määrätietoista kireyttä aamuisin, kuin hän varustautuisi koitokseen, Remuksen silmiä (kielletty metsä lokakuussa, hyvin haudutettu tee), hänen ääntään, joka on tasainen, hänen puhettaan, joka on empivää, murteellista. Ja joskus, Sirius ajattelee hänen käsiään, jotka ovat —

Harhateillä, Siriuksen paidan alla, sunnuntai-iltapäivänä, tyhjässä makuusalissa, kun taivas ikkunan takana on hysteerisen sininen. Vain kerran, Sirius muistuttaa itseään ja yrittää pysäyttää ajatuksen. Ilme Remuksen kasvoilla oli ollut keskittynyt, kun hän ohjasi Siriusta kohti omia määränpäitään, hän katsoi itsepäisesti Siriuksen silmien ohitse. _Onko näin hyvä_ , hän sanoi ja hänen poskensa oli kuuma ja punainen vasten Siriuksen omaa kuumaa ja punaista poskea kun hän nojasi kuiskatakseen Siriuksen korvaan. _Onko tämä, oletko sinä_ , Remus jatkoi, kunnes heidän hengityksensä kuoro yltyi niin, ettei hän voinut sanoa enää mitään. 

Joskus Siriuksesta tuntuu, että hän yrittää vangita Remusta valokuvaan ja juuri sillä hetkellä kun kuva tarkentuu Remus liikahtaa ja muuttuu sumeaksi viiruksi hänen näkökenttänsä laidalla. Iltaisin hän pitelee joukkoa paperinohuita hetkiä käsissään ja yrittää muodostaa niistä jonkinlaisen totuuden, mutta se pidättäytyy hänen ulottumattomissaan.

*

Aamulla pilvet aukeavat kaduille, Sirius kuulee veden juoksevan syöksyputkissa ja huoneessa tuoksuu kolealta, pölyiseltä. Regulus on nukahtanut oven toiselle puolen käytävän paksulle matolle, Sirius kuulee hänen tuhisevan unissaan. Se on säälittävä ääni, kuin joku harjoittelisi voidakseen todistaa osaavansa kuorsata.

Hän voi tuntea jonkin kasvavan talossa, jonkin kummallisen, ilkeän riesan, joka uhkaa puhjeta kukkaan. Ehkä ensi kesänä, hän ajattelee, ehkä ensi kesänä, kun tulen takaisin, jokin on toisin. Ja sitten hän nousee istumaan, katsoo peiliin ja sanoo itselleen, ehkä en tule takaisin.


End file.
